21 Dead
by BobTheBoss
Summary: You all read stories about how people from the real world try to survive in the minecraft world, but have heard stories about trying to survive in the real world from minecraft? Maybe, but this ones the best! :D


Narrator:

It was pitch black outside on the night of the murder. Everything was still as Josh walked along the street. An owl hooted in the distance. Josh had just received a phone call from his best friend Ryan, to meet him at the outdoor pool. The phone call sounded urgent; there was fear in Ryan's voice as he spoke. Josh was fifteen years old, and Ryan, fourteen. When Josh got to the pool the front gate was slowly swinging back and forth. Hesitantly, Josh pushed open the gate and tip toed inside the open air pool with a chain-link fence around it. Josh rounded the corner so he could see the pool. Someone was on the other side holding a pistol up to Ryan's head! Josh could not see the figure holding the gun clearly, but felt as if it weren't even human. The shadowed figure holding the gun pulled the trigger and Ryan fell face first into the pool. Josh took off running toward where his friend had fallen but decided to peruse the person who had shot him. Just before Josh reached the guy with the gun he walked through the fence like it wasn't even there and disappeared into the night on the other side. Josh stood there, not knowing what to do. He turned to look at the pool where Ryan had fell. The pool had turned red with blood. The only clue left from the man with the gun was a word engraved on the fence where he has walked through. The word was Herobrine. Josh knew that whatever had killed his friend was not human.

The murder was all over the news the next day. Josh wanted to find the thing that had killed his friend but didn't know where to start. So many questions went through Josh's head. Where could he be? What is he? What does Herobrine mean? What does he want with me? The next day Josh got a note on his bed. It said,

"Better watch your back - Herobrine."

Josh turned pale. He was scared at the thought that this monster was in his house. He slowly picked up the letter, his hand was shaking. Suddenly his bedroom door behind him slammed shut. The lock clicked into place. He spun around and there before him was what looked like a man but with straight white eyes. "Who are you?" Josh asked

Then a deep un-natural voice replied,

"My name is Herobrine."

Josh:

With that he was gone. He just vanished into thin air. I sat there, not wanting to move to bring him back. After about half an hour I finally got up to get ready for school.

I moved quickly from class to class. I kept my head down, and didn't talk to anyone. I guess I was in shock. After the episode with Herobrine that morning I no longer felt safe. I felt anxious. After school I didn't want to go back to my house, my mother would be out working at the clinic, and I knew my dad wouldn't be home either. I didn't want to be alone, alone with that monster. A group of kids were walking to the co-op and I decided to join them. Walking through the path in the forest to the co-op I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked around but saw nothing; I looked the other way, nothing. A girl in my class, named Lauren, saw me looking around and asked me what was wrong. "I thought I saw something in the bushes over there," I replied. Lauren squinted to see through the dark forest to see where I was pointed, then shrugged, "I don't see anything, are you sure something was there?"

"I'm sure, I saw it with my own to eyes." By now Lauren and I were stopped and the group had continued on. I took a step off the path to get a bit closer to the bushes which were quite far away, about 10 meters. "Come on Josh, you never act weird like this, what's up?" I don't know what made me tell her, maybe it was the way she smiled at me, or the way she said it, but I told her. I told her about the night of Ryan's death, about the unearthly creature named Herobrine, and about the letter and his appearance this morning in my room. She just stood there and listened and I was thinking she didn't believe me when she nodded her head slowly and said, "I see," and that's all she said. Then suddenly, a knife whizzed past my ear and imbedded itself into Lauren's chest. With a gasp and a thud, she fell to the ground.


End file.
